


The Saccharine Taste of Crimson

by taz_beretta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Love, M/M, Sad, Smut, Vampires, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Virus, Werewolves, centuries, there are mental disorders spoken about in depth, they dont sparkle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taz_beretta/pseuds/taz_beretta
Summary: In the midst of a deadly virus, Frank has no option but to find a job with the little experience he has. Unfortunately for Frank, he doesn't know what is heading his way in this turn of events
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	The Saccharine Taste of Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> You better enjoy this first chapter! if not there is more coming if you are interested. Updates will be slow due to the fact that I am always so busy with work but please let me know what you think about it so that I can add more into the story. Thanks xoxo

Life was dark and full of demented thoughts of what the next day would be like, whether they would die or if things would get better. There was no longer a time where the Sun seemed bright because even that was trying to get away, hiding behind clouds at every opportunity it could get so that it may shield its eyes and cry out tears of sadness. The joy had been sucked out of every child, mother and father, leaving the streets dull. Hell, how could you even call this life? 2020 must’ve been the worst year yet, forbidden to leave the house and walk outside for a breath of fresh air, and when you did leave, a mask was worn to protect you from this virus. They called it The Blood Virus (or commonly known now as the Vampire Virus), apparently founded in the tropical regions of the world. A man named Oliver Sykes had contracted the disease in Padang, Indonesia. He seemed perfectly fine when he had travelled back to Britain but soon after died when all his blood was drained from his system. He had apparently spread the virus to his friends and family by just breathing in their surroundings then before you knew it, the whole world went into lockdown. Although people did suspect that there was more to this, the UN shut down any conspiracies of what the actual cause of the spread was.

Thankfully, the vampire virus was starting to calm down, dissipating into thin air as people had not been in contact as they worked from home or did online schooling. Frank Iero was one of the many who had been unemployed, his local band breaking up as the virus had destroyed any ways and means of them getting money. The pressure was just too much on them all so they decided that it just would not work. When the opportunity to go back to work or to start finding jobs had come up, Frank jumped, searching day and night for some offer until finally, 2 months later, he had found it. It wasn’t much, just needing to do Admin work for some small company that somehow managed to stay alive through this trialing time. Frank didn’t know much about the company only hearing that they were desperate for anybody who had graduated from high school with no other experience needed. The man knew that it was suspicious but he did not care, it was a job and he desperately needed one in order to pay the bills.

He had sent an email through, receiving a response back within a day, shocked how they wanted an interview as soon as possible. The only requirements needed was his resume and to dress accordingly. That is how he had landed up in the waiting room of a small four story building. When he had walked in, he couldn’t help but admire the place, seeing the dark wooden floors as they contrasted with the deep red walls, in each corner there was a plant of sorts that the secretary was watering, this made Frank confused as the blinds were all closed and the lights were dim. There was a black leather couch placed on each wall except for the fourth – on the left of Frank – where there was a desk placed for the secretary as well as a staircase. When the secretary turned around, she gasped.

“You must be Frank Iero,” she said, putting down the watering can as she adjusted herself. She was short, around 5’2”, with short orange hair, a petite figure and overly pale. She wore a black skirt with a white dress shirt to complete the somewhat professional look. The woman put her hand out to shake with a smile on her face. Frank refused, moving his hand up to his mask to adjust it. A shiver went down his spine when he saw her almost glaring at him. “I’m Hayley Williams. Take a seat. Mr. Way is in a… meeting right now.”

Frank only nodded, walking towards the farthest couch and sinking into it. He almost moaned at how comfortable it was, resenting that he could never afford anything as good as this. This job offer was a lot coming from the small company, offering $1000 per month as a starter which meant that Frank would actually be able to afford living a lot more than he had done before. He was excited, thinking about all that he could do with that. Fuck, he could get a new bed where the springs didn’t dig into his back and a proper couch that wasn’t torn to shreds. He took a deep breath. _Low expectations, Frank. You’re not the only person getting interviewed_ , he reminded himself as he already felt tears well up. It was stupid, yes, but how could you blame him? In the last two months he has been to at least 10 job interviews out of the 30 something he applied to and each of them had told him that because of his lack of experience and unemployment for 2 years, there was no point in even bothering. It made him frustrated that he wasn’t seen as good enough for anything in this world so this could be his big break.

Just as he was falling deeper into thought, Frank heard the secretary call out to him. “Mr. Way is ready to see you now. He is on the fourth flour, second door to the right.”

The man took a breath, straightening his tie as he moved toward the stairwell. There was barely any light to see the steps and there was no elevator which made Frank sigh. _Why the fuck? Just, why?_ He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he walked up. It was okay, or at least it was okay until he got to the third staircase, tripping for the fifth time and just about ready to scream. “Breathe…” he whispered to himself as he stood up again, “Only five more freaking staircases to go!”

By the time he reached the top he was boiling with rage as he felt his legs beginning to bruise. Let’s just say that today just wasn’t going well for him. He found the second door to the right, knocking on the door. It was going to be okay; he just had to calm down and not make a bad name for himself. A soft voice came from behind the black door, letting him know he could enter.

The room was dark, too dark with only a desk lamp on to display the office. Again, just like the entire building, the floors were wooden with red painted walls except this area just felt more eerie. Frank’s heart beat began to race as he felt the struggle to breathe.

“Sit down.”

Frank felt a pull in his body at the dominant voice, moving toward an office chair that faced the man across from the desk. As he sat, he felt himself get irritated as this didn’t seem to be professional at all. Who was this Mr. Way guy anyways and why was this place so fucking dark? He looked across from him, only seeing half of the man’s face. He was pale but god that jaw line – that jaw line would be the death of him.

“I see you dressed professionally as asked.” The man murmured with his hands clasped together on the desk. Frank felt intimidated, realizing that the lamp light was directed on him.

“Yes, sir, although isn’t this the dress code for any regular interview?” Frank asked, almost sarcastically. Mr. Way didn’t respond, casually moving on. “Your resume, please.”

He handed the papers to the man, watching as he paged through it without a word. _How is he reading that without any light?_

“So, Frank Iero, you’re currently a 23-year-old man with absolutely no experience in admin of any kind, your last job you worked at was McDonalds in 2017 where they eventually fired you for assaulting a customer, correct?”

Frank frowned. It was one time and the woman was a Karen, if anything she assaulted him by calling him useless when the order had come out 5 minutes late. He had been having a bad day, worse than usual, so the only thing that seemed right for him was to take the goddamned order and shoved it in her face. She deserved it, in his opinion.

“Yes, that is right.” He said, looking down.

Mr. Way tsked. “Either stop mumbling or take off that mask. Sit up straight.”

Frank almost scoffed but realized it was not the best thing to do so he did as he was told, taking off his face mask and sat up straight. This man had issues.

“It says in here that you have a history of medical problems, what are they?”

“That is confidential.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back. He didn’t see the need to state anything about his medical problems because it was useless information, or so he was always told by his father. ‘It’s just the system trying to corrupt your mind’, he could hear the man say, but then again how was he supposed to believe that when Mr. Iero had walked out on his family for some rich woman and a kid when he always said he wouldn’t do such an immoral thing.

Mr. Way laughed, “You’re obviously confused Frank, your medical billings will be in my hands if you get this job which means there is no such a thing as ‘confidentiality’, you got it?” Frank will not lie and tell you that he was not scared as shit when he heard the man’s voice deepen as he leaned forward, showing off his entire face. His eyes were black and cold as stone, a sinister smirk covering his lips as he looked about ready to kill.

“Uh- m-my…” _No, Frank, you fucking idiot, he is not about to kill you. Man up!_ He took a breath then looked up. “If you must know, I have been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, Anxiety, Insomnia, Depression and PTSD.” He said with a lot more confidence this time that it made Mr. Way smile. It sent his head spinning.

“Are you anxious right now, Frank? Or are you angry?” The man seemed to be irking him on, trying to get a reaction out of him and it made him feel like he was being put in a corner and it hurt him, it hurt him so much. “Oh, no, that’s not it… you’re upset.” Mr. Way said, starting to laugh as he noticed Frank looking smaller and smaller with each word he spoke. “Are you going to cry? Are you going to scream at me? Come on, Frankie, tell me.” He said, laughing more and more.

The torturous laugh seemed to echo in Frank’s mind and the moment Mr. Way dared to give a nickname for his own fun and games; he stood up with both his hands on the desk and his eyes closed. “Stop, stop it right now you arrogant-”

“-asshole?” the voice sounded cold and dead. Frank looked up, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Do you have any idea how hard it is? Waking up and feeling like there is nothing for you in this world, that you are useless and then every emotion you feel is a hundred times worse than what any other normal person feels and you only know that because even your psychologist thinks you’re a hopeless cause and wont listen to you because…”

He sat down, hands shaking as he sniffled.

“Stop crying. You have the job.” Frank looked up, eyes wide as he tried looking at the man in front of him who seemed emotionless now, no longer taunting him. “What? How the fuc- I didn’t even-”

“Don’t ask any questions, you start on Monday at 8:30am. If you don’t show up on time, don’t even bother coming in. Now leave.” Mr. Way interrupted, standing up and walking around the desk. Frank looked up at him from his seat, speechless.

The man walked towards the door, opening it in order to let Frank know that he had nothing more to say and it was his time to leave. He got up, putting on his mask and hurrying to the door before stuttering out, “But sir, I don’t even know the requirements of the job.”

Mr. Way only looked down at the 5’6” man, seemingly towering over him with the power he seemed to possess. “We shall discuss that on Monday.” He spoke, shoving Frank out and slammed the door shut as if to leave the man clueless on purpose.

“What the _actual_ fuck.”


End file.
